My forever
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Elena and Damon, get married, they have everything they've ever wanted.. untill they discover something that will change their lives forever... E/D a few LEMONS in some chapters! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**hiya! this is a new story i'm working on.. so comment on what you think, any constructive critisism is aways welcome ;-) love you guys! mwahh :-* lucy,xx**

**RATED= M (for sexual references )**

**I own nothing unfortunately :(**

**Hope you guys have a good read, chapter 2 will be up soon..**

"Damon" I moaned, waiting by the door. We were going to be late, our appointment with the wedding supervisor was in 10 minuets,"damon!" i called louder, even though i knew he could hear my heart beat from upstairs right now, maybe my moaning would make him hurry faster. i waited a few more minuets and was about to call his name again, when he strolled down the stairs, " oh hello elena, sorry, i didn't hear your _excessive_ moaning_"_ His voice was sarcastic, but still didn't fail to turn me on, i had no shame in this, i was engaged to a sex god, the man of my dreams. i stared into his eyes, feeling myself wanting it more. Damon stepped closer to me,"mm elena we _do_ have 5 minuets.." But his words betrayed his actions, he ran his hand down my chest and i couldn't help but lean towards him, he kissed me slowly, passionately, the kind of kiss that pushed me over the edge, making me want him so badly that i'd have to take matters into my own hands..sometimes i felt like i let him win too easily, all he'd have to do was touch me and i'd be practically pleading for him to get me into bed. I decided to push him away, for once, he was going to have to chase me, i smiled at the thought and tried to keep a laugh back.

Damon looked confused,like a lost puppy, and i didn't blame him,, i'd never broken a kiss like that before ," why stop the party?" damon's voice especially seductive, and he knew it, i ignored the arousal building in between my thighs, and headed towards the door, being very flirtatious," as you said damon, we're going to be late.." I winked, being in control like this made me feel followed me out with a sarcastic pout, i giggled.I'd been searching for a dress for months now, and still no luck, we just couldn't seem to find one that suited our wedding,so i didn't see why we were rushing drive wasn't very long, especially with damon's driving, he drived like a maniac so when we reached the store, i nearly fell out of the car. Damon laughed and i scowled at him, which didn't last for long, i couldn't stay mad at him, especially when he'd just hit his head getting out of the .. carma is real i thought as he took my hand.

We walked into the reception to find a woman standing at a desk, she greeted me with a smile," hello there, do you have an appointment?" I nodded and smiled back, she gestured for us to wait on some chairs for flora, my wedding planner. Damon looked at me, his eyebrow arched," do we _really _need a wedding planner elena?" His voice enduring. I smiled and stroked his cheek,something he liked;my secret weapon. " Yes we do, if it was just up to me and you, the wedding wouldn't be done till next year." He chuckled, flora came into the room and smiled brightly,"oh elena, your looking beautiful as ever, come on, lets find your dress shall we?" I nodded and tried to feel eyes pointed to damon," i take this is the lovely fiance?" Damon smiled a damon like smile and i could see that flora felt a little flustered," nice to meet you flora, i'm damon." Flora shook his hand and guided us to the dress room, we walked into a big, white and floral room, a typical bridal room. On white, polished racks hung hundreds of wedding dresses, i looked at damon with a weary smile on my face," go on, have fun." he sighed and chuckled a moment later.

Flora showed me every single dress in the room, there was so many, long ones, short ones, lace ones and even satin and silk ones, our eye scanned through ever single dress in the room, but to no avail. I didn't see a dress that stood out, i looked over to damon, who was seated in a cushion chair reading a magazine he'd found. I scanned the room again, but this time i spotted something in the corner," what's that?" i questioned. Flora walked over, she looked just as confused as me," oh, i,don't know, it's been there for so long we haven't thought to take a look at it. I walked over and felt damon by my side, he was probably just as curious as me. I pulled off the sheet that covered the object, dust flew as it fell, giving me the impression of just how old this thing was. Our eyes were wide, i gasped, there, on a mannequin was a white, lace corset wedding dress. It reached the floor with frills at the bottom, and small white flowers hung effortlessly from its waves, and to finish it off, a loose white lace bow settled on the waist. I ran my hand across the material, letting my eyes take in it's beauty, i felt two cool arms wrap round my waist, damon whispered in my ear," is this the dress?" His question sounded more like a plea, and i couldn't blame him, we _had _been here for hours, damon was so bored that he took it upon himself to read wedding magazines..that really was pushing the limit. I turned to face flora," flora, could i have this dress priced please? we're getting this one" Flora nodded, damon sighed in relief my ear. We watched flora as she carefully lifted the dress and took it to the reception.

Damon, with his arms still around my waist, kissed my cheek," you really _did_ push your limits today elena.." His voice soothing and oh, so seductive, i had to remind myself that we _were _in the bridal store, he carried on," I _really_ am looking forward to getting home now.." I smiled, it sounded like a great idea, i could use a small break with damon, our time out time was what got us through the long day. I was ready to go now, i had the dress of my dreams.. even if it _did_ take 3 months. We decided to head into the reception to meet flora, the dress came up to $1,250, but damon didn't seem to mind, i think he was just glad to be escaping from the bright, flowery wedding store that almost choked you with the strength of the perfume in the air. It still felt weird holding my wedding dress, nothing seemed real. I turned to face damon,"Thankyou" my smile was bright, genuine, damon looked back," no thank_ you, _one more minuet of reading those cheesy magazines and the lady at the counter would be brunch" I laughed, something i wouldn't do before i met damon, just showed how much on an influence he had on me.

We reached the car, i was about to climb in when he took me in his arms and kissed me, it was _that_ kind of kiss that would make me push him onto the bonnet and make love to him right there, it was as if damon could read my mind, i was pushed onto the bonnet in a whoosh of air, damon smiled," ever done it in a parking lot?" damon's smile was devious and sexy, the wrong combination, the kind of combination that made me want him more and more. His fingers travelled down my body and down to my thigh, in my trousers.. he was almost _there_ when we heard a gasp, damon removed his hand from my trousers and looked around to see flora, her mouth wide open, her eyes in shock, i stood up quickly looking at damon, giggling in shock," what the.." she couldn't finish her sentence, she was speechless at the performance she had just seen. I had to admit, it was a little funny.. i looked at her, trying to keep a straight face,"sorry flora.."Her expression hadn't changed since she'd first seen us in action, damon walkde up to her, she looked into his eyes," you came out here to give elena her receipt, and you are walking back now, you saw nothing" He said compelling flora, his words _were_ mesmerising, i felt like i was under his compulsion , even when he was just talking to me..he could have told anyone something ridiculous and they would still believe him. Flora walked away, as if nothing had happened, damon turned to me, a seductive smile on his face," now, where were we?" I giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so this is chapter 2! i sent ages on this, so any reviews would be appreciated! mwaah :-* love you all, lucy xx**

**Rating: M ( some LEMONS in this one ;-) ) **

**I dont own anything :-) xx**

I pushed him away as he began to kiss my neck again, as aroused as i was, i thought that home would be the best place to do this," what?" he smiled, looking impatient, i smiled a sarcastic, yet seductive smile," lets get home.. this might be difficult to do on a car bonnet after all" He sighed, impatient and held the door out for me, out of all the places we'd made love like; in the kitchen,on the counter,in the car,his bedroom,the garage,on the rug... i wasn't going to settle for a public car park.. no matter how aroused he'd make me. The drive home was silent, we were almost home, i smiled at the though i'd had and i moved my hand to his crotch, he wasn't aroused, i sighed, atleast the sex would last longer this time.. He looked at me and chuckled, then returned his vision to the road as he pulled into the driveway. I climbed out, just wanting to push him onto the ground and release, we hadnt had all sex an it was killing us, i suspect he felt the same way. We walked into the house and i slouched onto the sofa as damon carried the dress up to this room in a flash, i had an idea, a sexy one, one that would made him aroused for sure. I felt like i giddy little child on Christmas morning as he walked down the stairs,"oh,damon.." I sighed, pouting as much as i could, and till trying to look sexy, this wasnt as easy as it looked i thought to myself as he made his was to me,"yes?" his voice was so enduring, it turned me on, i smiled," it's so hot in here.." He caught up with my mood instantly he smiled his crooked smile," shall i turn the heating down?" he tried to sound innocent, playing along with my game.

"No, i had other ideas.." I found the zipper on the back of my dress and pushed it down, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. The dress fell to the floor, revealing my black,lace lingerie, i felt very proud of myself for picking this little one out this morning, even if it did stay on my body for only a few hours. I loved to excite damon, to seduce him.. stephan was never like that, he liked sex to be simple.. boring, he didnt even use foreplay. Damons eye brows raised and he smiled, admiring his fiancée's streamline body," as a matter of fact, it _is_ quite hot in here isn't it?" I winked at him and with a whoosh of air, his shirt was gone, somewhere over the other side of the room, but i couldn't care any less because his lips found mine. I felt like i was sinking into his soul, our lips moved in perfect time i kissed him, it felt like the first time, like fireworks exploding infront of my closed eyes, my lips tingled, and my hands moved over the muscles on his chest. I couldn't wait any longer, and by what i could feel in his lower region, nor could he, he pushed me to the floor and kissed down my neck, i shivered in excitement, he always knew how to turn me on. His lips moved down to my chest where he removed the scanty black lace bra with a snap, he didnt stop there, he moved down even further, i giggled, i loved the way he felt on me when he did this, i didnt even feel my panties slide off my legs but they were deffinatley gone, i groanded loudly as his lips touched me, probably louder than it needed to be, but damon seemed to like his so he moved faster, maybe i should groan louder more often i thought..damon's angle voice broke my thought," you ready?" his question sounded more like a plea.

i could tell that he needed his release as much as i did, so i put on the sexiest voice i could," go for it tiger" He lifted his head from my lower region, just showing his deep serene blue eyes, i could stare into them all day.. he growled a seductive growl and i giggled, he manoeuvred on top of me, his gaze never breaking mine i could never get tired of this, i didnt think it was possibe to love him even more, he entered me, i was panting already, just shows how much of an amazing sex god damon really was.. It wasnt long before we released together, he panted out my name as he fell gently on top of my body. We just lay there, his head on my chest, my hands playing with his black ruffled hair as out heart rates slowed down back to normal," i love you" he whispered and kissed my chest. My stomach felt like it was going to explode with butterflies, something only damon could do to me.. i kissed his hair," i love you too damon." We lay there for a while, not wanting the moment to end, but it did, damon had to get the flowers and i had to have a talk with caroline at the grill, he helped me up and pulled his boxers on, We shared on more kiss before he headed up stairs, i sighed as i saw his body dissapear behind the banister.

-15 minuets later-

I walked into the gril and looked around the room, there weren't many people, a few strange faces, but no one i recognised for a change. I finally found caroline, in the corner, its a wonder i hadnt seen her before, she was wearing her bright pink top, typical caroline, i rolled my eyes and smiled as i made my way to her. She waved me over with a wide smile, she was happy today, probably because tyler had come round.." hey care" i said as i sat down. She had a note pad and a fluffy pink pen and her big black reading glasses, we were going to be here for a while i thought," hey elena, did you find the dress you were looking for?" i glanced at some of the notes in her book before answering," yeah i did, care, it's so beautiful, it has..." She cut me off, a half-hearted but frustrated look on her face," No! don't tell me, i want to be suprised!" She smiled a wide smile, I giggled back," haha okay care whatever you want." She nodded her head ," good, how has your day been with damon..?" I could tell what she was pressing on about, she'd always ask me this, it was like she was fascinated that i could still walk and talk normally after me and damon had sex.. whell to be honest, i was suprised too, he was very talented though, very skill full with that marvelous body of his.. caroline had noticed me day dreaming," elena?" Hey voice sounded as if she knew what i was thinking about, i blushed and tried to change the subject," anyywaay... what' all that in your notebook care?" I really wished i hadnt asked that because Caroline went through every note in her book very specifically, making sure that every single step of the day was drilled into my head. It must have been about 2 hours by the time she'd finished. I tried not to fall asleep in the process and tried to sound interested, i mean she was organising most of it, the least i could of done was atleast _acted_ like i was interested.. I waved my goodbyes and made a quick exit.

Hearing caroline rambling on made me feel hungry, so i made my way to the boarding house, The door creaked open," damon?" i called, but there was no reply, just the sound of my voice echoing through the big, empty house. I figured he must of been still out, so i lounged around on damon's bed upstairs, completely forgetting about the food. I looked around the room, it smelt like him, the lush, calming scent that could turn any girl on. I began to get very uncomfortable in my jacket and jeans, so i stripped off, and put them in the wardrobe. I'd practically moved in with damon now, there was nothing at jenna's house, just my bed and a few empty draws, i still kept my diary though, in my box full of school things, somewhere damon would never even think of going in. I stripped out of my old underwear and put them in the washing basket and was about to put the others on when i felt two cool arms wrap round my overheated skin, i jumped, and was about to hit the stranger, but i smelled the arm, damon. I closed my eye and sank into his grip, revealed that he was home.,"hhmm elena, what were you doing, naked in our room?" I could of lied and turned him on with some wild, erotic story, but i _was _hungry, if we had sex, i'd be famished by the end," Oh, i was just changing into some lingerie." Damon looked to the floor and picked the panties up and sat on the bed." Whell, this isn't _really_ underwear, its just a piece of string _really _isnt it?" His voice was light, play full, i nearly burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3, i know i havent included much on the wedding or honeymoon..but trust me im building up to something big! love all of you guys! lucy xx**

**Rated:M ( not much sexual content in this chapter)**

**I dont own anything :-) **

**have a good read.. please review!**

He laughed softly, his blue eyes wide, drawing me in. Our lips were inches apart when my stomach rumbled again, reminding me of my hunger," could we get something to eat? I'm starving" I moaned, i climbed off of the bed and put on my lingerie and one of damon's old metalica tee shirts. He took my hand as we made our way down stairs, I _could_ cook, but damon insisted on catering to my every will, i loved his soft side. After a while he handed me an omlet with bacon and extra cheese, my faveroite. I gulped it down in a few bites, not bothering to savour the taste, i was too damn hungry. Once i handed him the empty plate he chuckled and tossed it into the sink. I licked my lips, as he wrapped his arms around me and picked my up, bridal style," i'm glad to know that someone thinks my cooking's good" He murmered against my hair, i nodded, it was pretty good. I yawned a big yawn and glanced at the clock, it was almost 9pm. He kissed my temple," would you like to go to bed?" I yawned again, as if to answear his question and nodded, snuggling into his chest as he carried me up the stairs. He gently placed me on the bed and stripped down to his boxers in an instant, then climbed into bed with me.

He turned his head to face me, wrapping his arms round my waist," tomorrow we're going to be married." His voice was full of love and passion, i thought about that, resting my head against the pillow, i still couldn't believe it, it didn't seem real, me, mrs. salvatore..," Then you'll have to deal with me forever." He chuckled and smiled, taking my hand under the bed cover, i sighed, i was ready for this, i loved damon so much, i was surprised that my heart could take it," Jenna's back from her honey moon tonight, she's coming over here at about 8, that gives us 4 hours to prepare for the wedding.." i mused, damon nodded and relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes," your going to look so beautiful elena.." He was obvoiusly embarrased with his words, he was still trying to get used to his soft side, the side i loved.I hugged him tighter under the blankets and closed my eyes.," goodnight elena.." He whispered as i drifted away.I smiled as i sank peacefully into the darkness.

The sun shone brightly on my face as i woke in the morning, i reached across the bed for damon, but the sheets were empty, i sighed, he had probably headed out early to get ready, i yawned and looked at the clock, it was 9am, i'd overslept an hour, My heart beated uncontrollably, oh god it was the day of the wedding, my stomach was suddenly hit by a swarm of butterfly's. I reached around for my phone and called jenna, she picked up after the 3rd bar,

**"hello?"**

**"Hey jenna, we overslept an hour"**

**" oh, oh my god we have, sorry elena ive only just woke up"**

**"its fine jenna im at the boarding house, so could you bring your beauty kit here?" **

**" Yeah sure, i'll be ten minuets!"**

**"Thanks jen-"**

The phone call ended and i climbed out of bed, rubbing my eyes, trying not to think of the butterfly's. I was still in my lingerie and damon's metalica top, it smelt like him, i missed him already, these were going to be the longest 3 hours of my life... It hadn't been very long before the doorbell rang, jenna was at the door all dressed and ready for the wedding," Jenna you look beautiful!" She smiled a bright smile, flattered,"Why thankyou elena, and you will be a stunner once i'm done with you!" I laughed," should i be scared?" he seated me on a chair and set up a mirror," very." I rolled my eyes as she worked over me, i managed to drift in and out of sleep as she worked her magic. It had definatley been 3 hours by the time she'd finished, they had dragged immensely. " Taa-daa!" She cooed as she admired her work, i took a breath and turned to look in the mirror. I looked at my relection and gasped, she _was _a miracle worker! My eyes were dusty brown and my cheeks were a subtle rosy pink colour, and my hair was in lots of small curls, my hair was the spitting image of katherine's.

I finally found the words," oh, jenna! Your amazing!" She rolled her eyes," Aw its nothing, anyway its not my big day, it's yours! Now go and get into your dress, we have 10 minuets untill we need to leave!" I smiled aHe turned his head to face me, wrapping his arms round my waist," tomorrow we're going to be married." His voice was full of love and passion, i thought about that, resting my head against the pillow, i still couldn't believe it, it didn't seem real, me, mrs. salvatore..," Then you'll have to deal with me forever." He chuckled and smiled, taking my hand under the bed cover, i sighed, i was ready for this, i loved damon so much, i was surprised that my heart could take it," Jenna's back from her honey moon tonight, she's coming over here at about 8, that gives us 4 hours to prepare for the wedding.." i mused, damon nodded and relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes," your going to look so beautifulnd headed up the stairs, 10 minuets, i thought, 10 minuets closer to being with damon, the thought made me feel giddy, like a little kid. I eventually found the dress in the corner of damon's room, it still took my breath away, i manoeuvred into the dress as fast as i could, consious of the time i had. Finally, the dress was on, and just in time, because caroline and bonnie had arrived. The girls all fussed over me, showering me with compliments as we headed outside," how are we getting to the wedding?" I wondered, a thought that hadn't crossed my mind before now, caroline exchanged looks with jenna and bonnie, they all giggled.

Knowing caroline, whatever was getting me to the wedding, would be big, bright.. and oh so very pink. We awaited our transport outside the house, and it finally came, it was a huge, white limousine.. okay so it was two out of the three.. i looked at caroline as we climbed in," thankyou care! this is amazing!" I smiled, i would be married soon. that was when the butterflys came back.. It didn't take us long to arrive, the sound of the wedding bells echoed all around the church as we walked in, just in time too, because the music began to play, jenna took my arm, i closed me eyes and took a breath. We walked in, i glanced over all of the smiling faces, untill i finally saw damon at the alter. His big blue eyes standing out from his black tux. The time came when we said our vow and were pronounced huspand and wife, finally! i was now ... The reception was amazing, with the fairy lights, the flowers, the cake! We all danced the night away, and i even learnt a few moves from damon. The night didnt seem to be long enough, because it was time for the guests to leave, we said our goodbyes untill the very last guests left. Now it was just me and damon, he looked at me," so , ready for our honeymoon?" I jumped a little at the sound of my name but nodded. I was so exited about our honeymoon, to relax on our private beach..

The plane ride was considerably short, or what i could remember of it, i slept through most of it to be honest. Before long, we arrived, it was the best possible honeymoon i could of ever imagined, we checked out all of the sights, went swimming, saw all of the different types of animals, but i think that the most time spent anywhere was in our bed..whel it wasnt just the bed,it was even of the sandy beach.. under the palm trees and we even attempted it in the water.. the honeymoon didn't seem to last long enough before i discovered something that changed mine and damon's life forever..," Damon!" i called, my heart pounding..


	4. Chapter 4

**so this is the 4th chapter! comment on new idead and what you liked.. yeahh sorry it took ages, my internet's been messing up! love you all, lucy xx**

Damon came rushing in," Elena? What's wrong?" His voice was alarmed

I spoke, trying not to cry,"D,Damon..I think I'm pregnant!" The words that came out of my mouth; they didn't seen real, he looked at me with confused eyes for a moment.

"How could this happen.." He almost whispered, falling to his knees and placing his hands lightly over my stomach. I ran my hands through his black hair and brought him back up to my face; shaking my head.  
His eyes scanned mine, looking for any hints of tears forming.

As much as I wanted to cry, I held them in. I walked away from his grasp and fell onto the sofa, my head in my hands. He sat next to me in an instant," Elena.." He struggled to find the words."This...baby, do you want to keep it?" His voice was soft, letting me make my decision without any pressure.

I sat back and almost laughed sarcastically, keep this baby.. the words didn't sound real. We were a married couple, Damon would be an amazing father..i thought about some of the talks damon would have with his son or daughter; i secretly wanted a son...

" Dad.." The boy with black hair; who looked no older than 15 sat next to his father who was reading a magazine on the couch.

Damon looked to him, smiling," yes?"

The boy took a breath and sat next to him," well, there's this girl.." He began, Damon nodded and sat up, as if he'd been waiting to have this chat for a while now.

Damon looked at his son,"ah" He began, sitting up," what's her name then?"

" Lucy.." The boy said her name with a tone that almost lit his eyes on fire with passion. Damon chuckled," lucy..that's a nice name..so are you guys friends?"

The boy looked at his father," no." He said almost in defeat,"i,i mean i'd love to be friends with her, but i'm scared."

Damon shook his head,"naah, son you're a Salvatore, the salvatore men have quite a way with women." The boy laughed at his father shaking his head.

Damon spoke again," Just give her a look in the eye with those salvatore eyes of yours and she'll be head over heels for you..truuust me." He chuckled, then moved closer to the boy before whispering in his ear," Your mother couldn't take her eyes off me, when we first met."

Elena called from the other side of the house," i heard that." Damon and the boy laughed.

Suddenly i snapped back into reality, where damon was still awaiting my answer, i spoke," i think we should.." I said in almost an in audible whisper.

Damon put his arm around me, if felt good, his cool skin tamed mine which felt like it was on fire at the moment.  
I realised that we were in mid conversation, i spoke, sure of my words,"i think we should.." i began.

Damon's smile became bright, and it was real," i'm going to be a daddy.." he mused, i was sure that he'd forgotten i was there.. His words set my heart on fire, like a burning passion, damon would be a brilliant father.

I decided to take opportunity to make love to him before we had to leave our honeymoon, i grabbed his face with force and pushed him onto the bed, his eyes were bright, we wanted me kissed intensely for a while longer, then i jumed off the bed and stripped infront of him, something i knew would get his blood pumping.

I was about to slip my lingerie bra off when i felt a sharp pain in my abdomen; like a stabbing pain.I yelped out in pain, as my knees gave in and i fell to the floor.

Damon was by my side in an instant," elena!" he held his hand under my body; giving me as much support as he could, i felt like i was paralysed, i could see him through a misty foggy view but i couldn't move.

I wanted to much to speak to him but as much as i tried, all that came out of my lips were cries of pain. He shook me again and again, trying to get me to snap out of it but nothing worked..it only seemed to make it worse. I closed my eyes, slipping away...

A moment later my eyes opened, but i wasn't in the real world, it was more like a dream... i looked around, but all i saw was darkness. Then suddenly a woman came into view, light seemed to orbit around her, it was ester.. i gasped.

"Ester?" i shook. She looked at me with disappointed eyes. She finally spoke," elena, i'm sorry, i've never wanted to do this, but it goes against the laws of nature.." She looked down.

" What?" i didn't understand.

" i'm going to have to take your baby elena.. its half vampire, it'll start eating you from inside out.. so think of this as a kindness." Her voice serious.

My hands flew to my stomach, i could have sworn that my heart was going to pump its way out of my chest," N,no..please don't" i protested, even though i knew that my pleas wouldn't change a thing.

She shook her head," this is how it has to be dear elena, i'm sorry." She stepped towards me, putting her hands on my stomach.

The feeling i felt when her hands touched my stomach was indescribable, it was like she was literally sucking the life out of me, i tried to protest and scream but all my words came out as silent whimpers.

The force seemed to last forever untill she moved her hands away, i felt empty, useless. She nodded and took a step back," go back to damon elena, i'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Suddenly i awoke, i looked around, my eyes wide, i suddenly saw damon sitting next to me, still shaking my slightly," elena..?" His voice sounded releaved. I released a heave sigh and wrapped my arms around him.

"shh" he said,"it's okay elena, you and the baby are fine." I winced at the word 'baby' it was gone.

Tears streamed from my eyes," the baby's gone damon." i sobbed.

Damon froze," what?"


	5. Chapter 5

At** last.. chapter 5! Sorry it took so long :) **

**Rated M **

**I don't own anything :)**

**I thought that using the song from season 4 episode 9 when damon sets elena free would be good to use here..just incase anyone wondered, it's called 'oblivion'  
**

**without further ado.. chapter 5, have a good read! :* xx**

* * *

I couldn't believe the words herself, "Ester, she, took our baby.." The words didn't seem real, it was like a lie, a terrible, unbelievable lie.

Damon's face dropped, like he'd lost apart of him, and i couldn't blame him, I'd only been aware of our baby for less than 2 minuets and already Id bonded with it. His mouth opened and closed, like he was trying to say something, but just couldn't find the words," How, why?" His voice broke a little at the end.

I looked down shaking my head," while i was blacked out..she said something though...she said that the baby would end up killing me, she said that she was doing me a 'kindness'"

Damon grunted out loud," A _Kindness!_ That's not a kindness Elena, its a tragedy, a sick, twisted tragedy!" He raised his voice, hitting his hands off the bed frame.

I brushed my hands across his face,"shh." i cooed. I hated to see him upset," we'll get through this, we always get through this damon, please don't be like this." I began to cry, tears streaming down my face. He noticed this and tried to control his expression with a face full of hate.

She shook my arm off," I can't do this elena, we had a family! We had something inside you..a baby, and that evil, witch ester took it away..i'll..i'll..." Anger crossed his face throughout every word he spat. My face suddenly became stern," Hey, i know, but i'm sure that we can do this again, i mean we did it once..."

He shook his head, a small tear falling to the ground," It was a one in a billion chance that you'd get pregnant in the first place, we'll never have that chance again, its gone." This was the first time i'd ever saw damon cry, it touched my heart. My hands fell to my stomach suddenly, i felt something, like a kick. No, ester took the baby...i felt her do it.

Damon looked up and saw my hands on my stomach," elena...?" He sounded utterly confused, that would make two of us.I shook my head, no, this couldn't be happening...what was happening? " I, felt something." I whispered. I heard damon gasp sightly," But the baby's...gone." He said the words with a slight smile on his face, he moved his hands onto my stomach.

_Oblivion,_

_It's calling out your name  
_

_You always take it further  
_

_But oblivion  
_

_But you play it hard  
_

_and i try not to fall..  
_

I felt something kick, and damon did too, he smiled, tears in his eyes," Ester must have been wrong... i just felt something." The hole in my heart felt fixed, maybe there was hope for us after all. I looked into his eyes, sighing, tears in my eyes," I think your right..." Then his arms were around me then, his silent cries muffled into my shirt. I squeezed my eyes to hold my tears in, but to no avail.

He pulled away, with a tear ridden smile," Baby names?" He sighed with a smile, one last tear falling down his cheek. I wiped it away and pressed my lips softly against his, he returned the kiss with tenderness, i could feel his warmth through his lips. He was the one to pull away, smiling, awaiting my answear. I thought, i'd never really thought about baby names, but i did like one name," I've always liked the name Lucy.." I spoke. Damon thought about that,"lucy" he said under his breath with a faint smile. He snapped out of it," okay, lucy i it's a girl, and i think thomas is a nice boy name." I liked that name, i could almost imagine a little brown haired little boy running round the boarding house.

He'd have damon's blue eyes, his smile, his charm... He took my hand and stood me up, rubbing his thumb against my hands," This is really happening.." He almost said to himself, looking down.

_When you play it hard_

_and i try, not to fall over her  
_

_ and its not about, control  
_

_but i turn back when i see where you go  
_

" I know" i smiled. he hugged me tightly, then he chuckled," how far along do you think you are?" he questioned. I looked down at my stomach, rubbing my hands across it, there was a small bulge.I shrugged my shoulders," i have to be a few months along, for you to feel a kick..i must have gotten pregnant before the wedding." He smiled.

" So it's either going to be Lucy or Thomas..they're both beautiful elena, just like you." he smiled, placing his hand on my cheek, i loved it when he did that. I had a concern suddenly..."Damon, is the baby going to human, or a vampire...or..." I froze, considering the third outcome, what would happen? Would the baby age like a human or stay as a child like a vampire?

Damon considered that for a moment," I don't know.. but that is a good question elena, were gonna have to leave soon though, you know that don't you?" I sighed, i knew this as well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to make love to damon one last time before i started getting fat and unable to move as much...

I looked into damon's eyes and kissed him," i'm gonna be getting pretty big soon, so why dont we take this last chance to.. you know..." I pulled a flirty smile, something i knew he secretly loved..

He took my hand in his and looked my up and down, id completely forgotten that i was naked, he smiled, standing us up," i love you." Before i could answer his lips seized mine...

* * *

**Dont forget to comment on new ideas, and remember, constructive criticism is always accepted! thank you for reading! lucy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo, heres chater 6! thankyou every one for being so patient with me :) i'm not going to go into loads and loads of detail about the pregnancy, i kinda want to highlight some of the best and worst parts.**

**There will be a birthing section, to hope fully go into detail about how elena feels when she gives birth, and maybe a few scenes from when the baby grows up...**

**have a good read, i hope you all loved this story as much as i loved writing it :) muah! lucy xx**

* * *

****Elena POV:

**-8 months into pregnancy-**

****Ugh, stupid damon, stupid world, i was getting HUGE now and i could hardly do anything, I had finally found a comfy sot on mine and damon's bed when damon came in and lay next to me, i sighed, couldn't i have just a minuet? He kissed me neck," hello, gorgeous." He mumbled into my overheated skin. I groaned, but couldn't help but smile," I was comfy.." i began, trying to manoeuvre my huge belly so that i wasn't uncomfortable any more. Damon chuckled and placed his hands on my bump," I can hear the heartbeat, clear as day" He mused, rubbing my bump.

I groaned in pleasure, my muscles were so wound up at the moment, it felt good to be massaged. Damon began to move away but i held his hand in place," No, it feels good." I mumbled closing my eyes. Damon chuckled and kissed my lips, rubbing my body again," god, i can't wait until we can have sex again.." he smirked. I nodded, the idea sounded great to me,"you'd probably break me damon" i laughed.

He chukled, taking my hand in his,"don't i always?" i so wanted to have sex with him right now, but i was hurting _down there_, we both knew that his 8' member inside me wouldn't do us any good right now..."It's a wonder that i haven't broken by now with the speed that you go." i giggled remembering our honeymoon. He shrugged his shoulders," what can i say? I'm a vampire with needs..." He kissed my lips, and lay down next to me on the bed, we both fell aleep.

**-1 week until due date-**

****I was making some ice cream with sprinkles, something that i'd became addicted to just lately when damon came into the kitchen," Ice cream, again?" Damon chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, well he wrapped them around as far as he could reach anyway...I nodded, licking the spoon,"mmhmm.." I smiled, and carried the tub of ben and jerrys to the sofa. He sat down next to me," not long now." he smiled. I nodded, "soon we'll find out what this little monster is." I talked to my bump, rubbing it tenderly.

I sighed, damon's voice turned me on so badly, i wanted him right then, right there. We hadn't had sex in almost 9 months now and it was killing us both, i looked at with him with a sexy smile,"i have an idea" i smirked, trying to keep my laughs to myself. He sort of got what i was getting at," elena, we cant have sex now, you'll get hurt..." He stressed. I shook my head, putting my finger on his lips," naa, i had other ideas, i bet it's been a long time since someone got you off..." I smirked. He nodded, pouting," 9 months to be exact," he smirked.

I stood us both up," Well i'm going to change that right now.." I smiled, kneeling down, taking his trousers down with me, his erection stood tall and proud, i gasped at the sight, i hadn't seen it for such a long time now...

**-delivery day-**

****I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach, oh god, this was it..,"DAMON!" i called from down stairs. The pain was so intense, it felt like my insides were ripping out. Damon was by my side, holding me up," Elena? What? Are you okay." His arms were the only thing that was holding me up right now," The baby, it's coming." I gasped out, before another contraction hot me, they were getting worse. Damon picked me up in his arms,~" i'll run you to the hospital, it'll be quicker, keep breathing baby, your going to be fine, i love you." I nodded, then air hit my face, as he ran, we arrived at the hospital sooner than i expected, he put me down by the door and helped me walk in.

He stood at the desk," my wife has gone into elena, yes Mrs. Elena Salvatore," he spoke to the woman at the desk. We were shown to our room, and i was hooked up to wires," if your contractions get any worse, let us know hunny, your gonna be about 2 or 3 hours." The nurse left the room. I doubled over in pain as another contraction hit my weak body," d,dammmoonn!" i gasped. He was at my side in a flash, i took his hand in mine and squeezed it hard. It was a good thing that he was a vampire, i could have broken his hand if he were human." shh" he cooed," it's okay, squeeze my hand baby, your doing amazingly." He sounded so proud.

2 hours and 1 million body crumbling contractions later, and i could feel a head pushing it's way out," come on, hunny, one big push!" the nurse edged on. Damon held my hand as i pushed, the pain was excruciating, indescribable. I pushed so hard, the hardest push yet and the pain was suddenly gone, the baby was out. Damon rubbed my shoulders," Elena you did it!" My vision was blurry, i felt like i was drunk," W,what is it?" I managed to get out in my woozy voice.

Damon handed me the baby," Elena, meet Lucy, go on Lucy, say hello to momma." he passed my child to me," Lucy.." I whispered, gazing at my baby," she looks like you elena," damon cooed. I nodded, she had a few locks of brown hair, she had damon's beautiful blue eyes. Damon climbed onto the bed with me and put his arm around me shoulders and kissed me," well done elena, you did it, i love you." A small tear fell from the corner of his eye.

I almost gasped," Are you crying?" I my jaw felt like it would fall to the shrugged his shoulders, gazing at little Lucy, not caring if i saw him cry. I looked up to him smiling.

* * *

**And so, my story ends! Did you all like it? Any comments, and suggestions for future stories will all be loved! muahh! thank you for reading, lucy xx**


End file.
